


Crow Thirteen

by crowroad



Series: A Hunter's Book of Days [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birds, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble Collection, Poetic, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take back the crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> written for the spn_bigpretzel DEW challenge: Lisa Braeden & birds

 

 

I.  Lisa, of a suburban Sunday, backyard flock, says,  _I don’t know, I’ve just always liked them._

II. (They’re not death, not Stull.) 

III. There’s a birdfeeder; Dean fills.

IV. They bring gifts,

V.  Lisa says, strokes his back.

VI.  _August,1988_ : Sam reads  _Backyard Book of Birds_ , points, crows, picks at flakes.

VII.  Baby’s salt-n-peppered, birdshit. One day they’ll laugh. 

VIII.  From the garage sale downblock, Dean brings a pepper shaker, blackbird-shaped.  

IX. They take Ben out: ice cream; action, PG--

X.  Crowcalls. Sam, eyes alight--

XI.  Said once, smart-mouthed,

XII.  _Hitchcock demonized birds too much._

XIII.  Remembers the licorice.


End file.
